


“Let’s talk later, okay?”

by AliceMercy2016 (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, bonding moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AliceMercy2016
Summary: Keith carries Lance to the infirmary and suddenly things get emotionally confusing for these two...Another piece on the infamous bonding moment.This is set in season one right after the episode "Fall of the Castle of the Lions".





	“Let’s talk later, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> I find myself writing shorts of this moment over and over again… So, here is another one.

They walk down the hallway of the castle, Keith holding Lance upright.  
Pidge helping Shiro is right in front of them following Allura to the infirmary.  
The boys are staying behind. Once Keith realizes Lance can’t walk anymore he lifts him off the ground and just carries him.  
Lance protests: “It’s really not this bad. You don’t have to…”  
Keith looks straight ahead and does not reply. They walk for a while.  
“You, uhm... You are really strong.” Lance tries to pick up the conversation again.  
“You're not that heavy.”  
“Well, you are very athletic. You’re an excellent sword fighter.”  
“I did aikido in school for a while. I am really not that good.”  
Lance is getting annoyed. How can Keith just pretend he is not the super-human being Lance knows he is. Everything Keith does seems so effortless, so why is he pretending not to notice? It’s almost as if Keith is mocking him. Or is he?  
“Of course! You just happen the most talented pilot of our generation.”  
“Doesn’t really help me much since I got kicked out of the Garrison, does it?” Keith says and he almost sounds sad.  
“Oh, no, no, no! Hold on! Why are you like this?”  
“Like what?”  
“Pretending that there is nothing special about you.”  
“Well, there isn’t anything special about me.”  
“And that’s where you are dead wrong!”  
“What?”  
“You are by far the most amazing guy I’ve ever met.”  
It’s out and Lance wonders why he just said that.  
_Why did Lance just say that?_ Is also what is crossing Keith’s mind.  
Maybe it’s because he is holding him in his arms and he can feel the warmth of his body against his chest and his breath close to his throat. Maybe it’s because no boy has ever said anything like that to Keith before. He stopped walking. Allura and the others are long gone. He feels the blood rising to his cheeks while all he can do is stare at Lance in befuddlement.  
Lance realizes the weird tension between them. What the hell is he doing? It must be the nunvill or a side effect of being blown up because he clearly does not know what he is saying and it even gets worse: “And you’re really cute when you’re blushing.”  
It’s like an invisible force, like gravitation pulling their faces closer to one another and they weren’t really far apart to begin with. Their gazes locked their hearts beating rapidly.  
A striking pain in his chest makes Lance groan and the pull is gone.  
“We need to get you to the infirmary.” Keith says, “Let’s talk later, okay?”  
“Okay.” Lance says faintly. When they arrive in the infirmary he has passed out.


End file.
